


trying to make a mess (out of you)

by mudesajz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!Mammon, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mammon is Greedy, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, but not exactly??, it's only mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudesajz/pseuds/mudesajz
Summary: you know that mammon loves you,but you’re now sure that he loves to make a mess out of you even more.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	trying to make a mess (out of you)

**Author's Note:**

> also cross-posted on my [tumblr!](https://bavrenilia.tumblr.com/)

you’re always, always so pretty.

his human.

his pretty, little, innocent human.

mammon loves you and adores you with his whole heart, how can he not when you’re so pliant under his rough hands and asking for him to stopー your attempts of making him stop have no effect on him as he keeps running his fingertips along the inside of your thighs. your body squirms, legs shake with every soft touch.

“you want me to stop?”, he asks, his voice sounds so sweet and caring that you think he’ll really let you go and come to your senses. he gives no time to you whenever he pushes his fingers inside you, always wanting to see your expressions. you look so pretty while furrowing your eyebrows, moaning softly and mumbling his name non-stop.

he’s addicted.

he can’t get enough no matter how much you give to him.

you nod, unable to part your lips to speak. the only thing coming from your mouth is your cries, your body feels like it’s on fire; electricity running through your exhausted body as you try to push his strong hands away from your soaked panties.

he knows no end, determined to make you cum until he’s satisfied with your messed up state.

mammon loves you and adores you with his whole heartー but he loves you even more when you’re at his mercy, when you’re helpless. you’re crying, face flushed red, eyelashes wet because of your tears, lips parted as more and more sobs escape from the back of your throat. oh fuck, he loves it.

he’s crazy about it.

he pushes your already soaked and uncomfortably slick panties to side, his cold fingers come in contact with your heat and wetness. you moan, a bit loudー he is quick to stuff his fingers in your mouth. it’s late at night but he has to take precautions, right?

he pushes a finger in and oh god, it’s not enough. even though your body is getting numb as a result of your previous orgasms you want more, you want him to fill you upー want him buried deep inside you. he moves his finger in and out slowly, almost painfully slow before adding the second finger; you cry and moan around his fingers again. at this point you’re mess, body sore and face covered with sweat and tears.

“you wanna get caught?”, he says teasingly but sounds sweet, like he’s worried about getting caughtー you know that he’s not. you know he’d love to fuck you, fill you to the brim right in front of his brothers just to show them who you belong to. just to prove that he’s the only one, he’ll be the only one who fucks you dumb.

“too bad we can’t make that happen”, he chuckles. “for now.”

your mind screams at you to free yourself from his tight grip, your body feels like it’s about to explore because of the overwhelming feeling.

he gets in a comfortable position in your messy bed, right in between your trembling thighs. you can feel his hot breath, his fingers moving faster than the previous tempo. and when mammon greedily adds his mouth, his tongue lazily finds its way you squeeze your thighsー trapping his head.

he’s more than happy to get your cute reaction, eagerly works his tongue and fingers in sync as he’s determined to rip off your who knows which orgasm from your poor body. pleasure comes hand in hand with pain, you feel like you physically can’t cum anymore but at the same time your abdomen starts to tightenー warning you about your approaching release.

when his fingers hit the right spot you let out the biggest cryー even his fingers pushed in your mouth can’t block your sweet voice. he hums, vibrations carrying you closer and closer. you feel weird, different from and other of your orgasms and you try to push mammon’s head in panic. he pulls his hand back from your mouth only to wrap it around your waist to keep your shaking body steady.

“ah, fuckー fuck mammon, get away..”, he breaks the contact with a loud ‘pop’ sound that makes you whimper, he raises his eyebrows slightly.

“aren’t you gonna let me taste you?”, he asks sweetly as his fingers keep moving faster than ever. the slick and wet sound causes your cheeks to redden even moreー like it’s possible.

“it’s..ah, f-fuck, fuck it’s not thatー it feels, hah, it feels weird. i don’t.. i don’t know”, your mind’s too hazy to realize but mammon’s darkened eyes glow with excitement, he playfully slaps your pussy earning a mind-blowing reaction from you.

your body shakes crazily, your back arches off the bed as you presses your thighs together. the sting that his hand left behind tingles, making you embarrassed. but what’s more embarrassing is that he laughs softlyー laughs softly at your fucked up state. he leans in again and holds your thighs before pressing wet kisses to your clit, his free hand toying with your abused cunt.

something finally snaps in you as you cum, body spasming, eyes rolling to the back of your skull and mind going absolutely blank when you ride your high. you buck your hips up, grinding against his hot mouth until your body feel like a jellyー you’re really unable to move.

“fuck, baby”, you hear his voice and lift your head slightly only to find him dripping wet with your juices. your eyes widen in shock, way too embarrassed but you can’t look away as well. the collar of his black t-shirt, his chin and his fingers glistening under the dim light. “if i knew that you could’ve done this, i’d push you over the edge way sooner.”

you want to say something, maybe talk back to him, but it’s impossible in your current state and you don’t want to get a punishment right now. and mammon knows it, without saying anything he picks your shirt up from the ground and helps you to put it on before picking up your exhausted body to carry you.

“let’s get you clean”, his soft voice rings in your ears while you let your heavy eyelids close.

you know that mammon loves you,

but you’re now sure that he loves to make a mess out of you even more.


End file.
